1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device capable of simplifying a manufacturing process, and to a method of mounting a printed circuit board (“PCB”) substrate in the LCD device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The importance of liquid crystal display (“LCD's”) devices, which are a type of information display device, has increased due to the nature of modern society becoming more of an information society. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) has certain difficulties associated therewith such as downsizing and portability, even though it may also have certain benefits such as high performance and low prices. On the contrary, an LCD device has advantages such as, for example, a smaller size, lighter weight, smaller power consumption and so on over the CRT, and thus has become a substitute display device for the CRT.
An LCD device typically includes a LCD panel, a panel driver, a backlight assembly, a bottom chassis, a middle mold, and a top chassis.
The panel driver includes a driving integrated circuit (“IC”) to drive gate and data lines of the LCD panel, a timing controller to control the driving IC, a power voltage supply part to supply voltage signals to the LCD panel and driving circuits. Components of the timing controller and the power voltage supply part are mounted on a PCB to supply data signals to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes lamps to generate light, a reflective sheet and an optical sheet to improve light efficiency. The backlight assembly includes the bottom chassis and the middle mold to receive and protect the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly is coupled to the top chassis to prevent the movement of the above elements.
A source PCB is mounted on the LCD panel through a tape carrier package (“TCP”). Such source PCB is disposed on a side surface of the bottom chassis, with the middle mold disposed therebetween, and is fixed by screw. However, the fixing process by the screw may need more manufacture processing time, and may also deteriorate reproducibility in the manufacture processing time. Particularly, since various components are mounted on the source PCB, a short defect may occur by electrically contacting with adjacent metallic materials when the source PCB moves freely without being fixed at someplace. Thus, as a result, the electrical short may cause the screen quality to deteriorate.